


The Little Things

by Airy (hn209486)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hn209486/pseuds/Airy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved him for the slow burn, the ring on her finger, and the way he made her smile like she was a child again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

It was the little things with them.  
  
It was the way he smiled at her from across the field, the way that he gripped her hand as he walked by, and the way that he picked her up and spun her around every time she returned from some journey. He made her feel like the sun rose and fell on her, and it was something that she needed after Solas—because she didn’t want to think about Solas all the time, especially not when Cullen was involved.  
  
It was the little things.  
  
It was the time that he took her on a date. Val Royeaux was bustling, as always, and people pointed and stared at them and whispers of the Inquisition was impossible to ignore, especially after everything that had happened, but right then Malinche didn’t care. For once, all she could concentrate on was holding Cullen’s hand, having him lead her to the small restaurant, listening to him stutter and stumble over his words when there was a hiccup in the reservation, quickly resolved when the hostess realized just who they were.  
  
It was the bottle of champagne that he had ordered, tasting of starlight and smelling even sweeter. She sipped it with a smile on her face, and a soft, “Relax, vhenan.”  
  
“It’s hard to relax when the woman I love is so brilliant,” She blushed over it, and he gripped the top of her hand, and she didn’t feel worried about what was to come. It was the bouquet of flowers and the violin, and the glittering little ring in the middle that left her mouth agape, and her hand at her throat as she looked up at Cullen. Because two years suddenly seemed so short, and even longer seemed much too short as well.  
  
It was leaping up from her seat and throwing her arms around his neck, pressing kisses to his glowing cheeks and repeating, “Yes, yes, oh, blessed ones, _yes,_ Cullen Rutherford! Yes!”  
  
It was his joyous laugh, as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around, and kissed her on the lips. It sent that slow burn through her that she had learned to love even more than the explosions of her past lover. It was the cold gold against her finger, and the glittering diamond that he had obviously spent hours picking out. Later, she would joke about how she could just picture him pining away at finding the perfect ring for her—because would she even want a ring?  
  
Of course she would, would have been her reply if he had bothered to ask. Somehow, she was glad he hadn’t had to. 

It was her sitting in his chair at his desk, hands on his papers and speaking in a mocking deep voice to try and either irritate him or make him laugh, “Oh, I’m the Knight-Commander! Too busy with his work to look at the wife-to-be, the one he should be showering with gifts! Toughest warrior in Skyhold and full of himself, to boot!”  
  
It was his laugh, plucking her out of his chair like she weighed nothing and spinning her around so she could sit against the table, leaning in to kiss her. Later, he would mockingly walk around her room, throwing a blanket around his shoulders with a, “Oh~ I’m the holy Inquisitor, much too important for anyone to talk too! Shine my shoes, peasant—“ and she would screech and throw a pillow at him, causing him to throw it aside and pin her on the bed so he could shower her in playful kisses across her cheeks, forehead, nose.  
  
It was the way people said it made them seem like a couple that had been together for years. It felt that way for Malinche, and she loved it.

It was how two years into the marriage she hadn’t stopped loving him with that slow burning fire. The one that made her feel like she could fight a dragon on her own. It was the way that Cullen made her smile like no one ever had, and the way that she was willing to face the entire world with him.  
  
She hadn’t believed love could be like this. She was wrong.


End file.
